dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Silas
Silas is a large male DilophosaurusDilophosauruswho appears in Dinosaur Island, as well as Dinosaur Island Revival. History Dinosaur Island Season 2 Haven't We Been Here Before? Silas makes his first appearance in the episode Haven't We Been Here Before?. He is seen hunting a Kentrosaurus called Bertha, however, he loses the element of surprise and he ends up retreating into the brush. He then continues his search for food, and he finds a dried up riverbed, and inside is a dead lungfish. He then eats for the first time in 2 months. A Bad Meeting Silas looks for a watering hole as well as a good meal. He then spots an easy meal, being a baby Diplodocus. He moves in for the kill, however, the mother appears, and Silas realizes he cannot take on a full grown Diplodocus and he retreats. Silas then runs into the Styracosaurus herd as well as Delta and Dongi. He then attacks Maggy, but is knocked off by Uno. He then retreats along with Delta and Dongi. I Hate Long Walks Then in Season 2, Ep.3 he is seen stalking the Styracosaurus herd, waiting for the perfect opportunity for a kill. New Home, Old Enemies He appears again in Ep.4 stalking Spike, the recently hatched Styracosaurus. However,Maggy spots him and she drives him away. He then leaves to stalk Don and Ian, however, when he starts his attack, he and Spiney confront each other as they both attacked at the same time. Spiney then tries to attack him, but Silas runs into the brush and hides, successfully evading the gigantic predator. After his failed hunt, Silas manages to find a large nest with four gigantic eggs, and he then successfully breaks into one and eats the undeveloped embryo. Dino Crime Trail Silas is seen in a preview for the next episode. Silas VS Gastonia Then in Season 2, Episode 6 he successfully brings down a Leptoceratops, and he begins to feast. However, Jackie and Sticks approach Silas and they attempt to steal the kill from him. He manages to throw off Sticks, however, while he's distracted, Fred, Sticks and Jackie's baby, drags off the carcass. Then through the combined efforts of Jackie and Sticks, they manage to knock Silas over. He then retreats having lost the kill. He then finds a large Gastonia and attacks it despite the risks. However, he gets hit by the Gastonia's tail spikes. He luckily manages to regain his footing, and he continues the assault. He manages to jump on the Gastonia's back but the Gastonia knocks him off. He then bites deeply into the Gastonia's head and waits for it to bleed to death. Silas then rolls the Gastonia down a hill, and he delivers the killing blow. Tough Love Silas is seen in a preview for the next episode. An Odd Alliance Then in Season 2, Episode 8, Silas spots a Giganotosaurus and he decides to eliminate the competition, as food is becoming scarce. He attacks it, and he manages to rip off one of the Giganotosaurus hand. Then Delta and Dongi attack, slicing its sides with their toe claws. Then Silas decides to form an alliance, with the two predators for mutual safety, and they attack the Giganotosaurus together. Silas then successfully kills the Giganotosaurus with a bite to the neck. Danger Then in Season 2, Episode 9, he attacks and kills a Maiasaura, he then calls out for Dongi and Delta, to eat the carcass with him. They now hunt together and live together in peace. Under Water Battle Silas is seen in a preview for the next episode. Grave Silas and the two Deltadromeus then stalk a Kentrosaurus, the same one Silas saw in Ep.1, Bertha. Silas tries to chase Bertha towards the Deltadromeus and they attack her. They successfully bite through the jugular, killing her. And because Silas is the largest and most powerful, he eats first. They then see the same Spinosaurus that attacked Uno in Ep.1 fighting once more. They are just about to attack Maggy and Spike, however, Uno saves them. They then see Spiney being killed by jasper, all of them watching in awe. The Body Count Rises A herd of Orodromeus are unknowingly being stalked. The stalker is Silas. He then kills one with a snap to the neck. Then Delta Catches another Orodromeus. And lastly Dongi kills the other two Orodromeus. Silas, Delta, and Dongi have successfully wiped out a flock of Orodromeus. Dongi Delta and Silas are all taking a nap when they are woken up by a herd of Hadrosaurs. They take this as an opportunity and go on the hunt. They kill multiple members of the herd and catch more meat then they can eat.By the end of it only two Hadrosaurs are left alive. The End Silas makes his final appearance in Dinosaur Island, on the final episode of Season 2. He leaves Dongi and Delta in search for a mate, giving one final farewell to this side of the island. Season 4 Cut to the Chase Delta and Silas see a Styracosaurus. They then attack in synchrony. They both inflict wounds on the Styracosaurus. The Styracosaurus then collapses from blood loss and Delta and Silas feast. Farewell to Kings Delta and Silas accidentally intrude on Razor's territory. Switchblade then attacks Silas. Forcing Silas and Delta to flee. We Hold On Delta stops hunting with Silas. As well she is not eating at all. Silas knows something is wrong with Delta but he doesn't know what. Delta only rests. Losing It Silas returns from a unsuccessful hunt. He then walks home and sees that Delta has died due to disease while Silas was gone hunting. Distant Early Warning Michael has found himself deep in the Dark Woodland. And near him, something unexpected is occurring. Then, all of a sudden, he is blindsided by Silas. Luckily for the small carnivore, his natural speed and reflexes save his life, as he runs off between the trees. Silas is now close to starvation without Delta by his side. War Paint Silas is still struggling to survive without Delta. He is close to starving. But as luck would have it Silas spots a Medusaceratops. He approaches slowly, this is Silas's last hope of survival. He attacks, the Medusaceratops begins to flee but it trips. Silas quickly bites the Medusaceratops's throat and is now back and better then ever. In The End the Calm Silas becomes a top predator because of Dark-Claw's death. Dinosaur Island Revival Season 1 Battle For The Dark Woodland Silas reappears, accompanied by a pack of his own. He and the rest of his pack are challenging the pack of Utahraptors for the territory of the Dark Woodland. These battles have been going on for centuries, with the Dilophosaurus winning most of the time. However the Utahraptors have insisted the help of a pack of Deinonychus to assist them in their fight, however, they are a mere distraction to Silas and his pack. The battleground is eerily silent, each side staring each other down. Silas orders their pack to charge and the battle begins. Silas easily takes down a Deinonychus, before being knocked down by Shadow. And he is then attacked by Allan. Eventually, the entire Deinonychus pack is wiped out, and the battle seems to lead in Silas and his packs favor. However, Allan lures in a female Acrocanthosaurus, which subsequently attacks the Dilophosaurus pack. The Acrocanthosaurs has now turned the tides. Silas accepts that he has been beaten, and walks away. Lost and Found Silas and the Scavengers Blizzard and the Scavengers who hoard of carcasses have attracted a lot of Fleas and Mosquitoes, which are biting and latching on to Blizzard and the pack. If they do not eat this food, Blizzard and the pack could get infections. Pterosaurs begin to fly in around the lair. a Pteranodon tries to take a bite but Shadow scares it off. Then a Anhanguera tries to eat Melvin thinking he is dead. And with one Quetzalcoatlus attempting to take away Blizzard. But Blizzard shakes free, enraged to have been woken up from his sleep. A Hatzegopteryx then tries to eat Smokey but Fury stops it. Red-Sail and his family are planning on killing The Scavengers by bringing a Giganotosaurus with them Blizzard and the rest of the Scavengers then resume their rest. Red Feast We then go to Red Sail and his son, along with the Giganotosaurus have approached the scavengers den. However, the Scavengers are there to stop them. Red Sail lets out a blood-curdling roar, and he charges along with Anubis and the Giganotosaurus. While the others begin their attack, Red-sail hasn't yet attacked. Anubis gets attacked by Shadow and Fury. While the Giganotosaurus is being attacked by Silas,Crash and Melman. Red-Sail chooses his targets, being Smokey and Blizzard. Red Sail is attacked by Smokey on the neck, however, Red Sail slashes his face with his powerful claws, twice. Red Sail then gets a good hold of Smokey's neck, however, Blizzard leaps onto Red Sail's neck which disorientates him, allowing Smokey to break free. However Red Sail knocks Blizzard off, and they continue to fight. Smokey manages to break Red Sails wrist, which prevents Red Sail from clawing him. However, Red Sail picks Smokey off the ground throwing him away. Red Sail then comes in for the killing blow. However, Junior knocks him to the ground and bites his head. Red Sail barely managing to get up. This is not the first time Junior has encountered Red Sail, as the two have a massive history with one another. And hopefully, they are going to end it. However Junior is distracted, with Red Sail seizing his opportunity, and he knocks him over, ripping at his jugular and his leg muscles. Junior luckily hobbles away, however. After most of the scavengers retreat, only the original three remain, Smokey, Crash, and Melvin. The odds seem hopeless against Red Sail and his son. The three automatically go for Red Sail as he is the largest and most powerful between the two. A move which could lead to their downfall. Red Sail signals Anubis for help, with his son pulling Melvin off of his father's side. With Anubis seemingly killing him. Red Sail then treads on Crash, breaking off his attack. Red Sail goes for Crash's side, and whilst hurting Crash it also hurts Red Sail, as Crash's scutes are making it hard for him to bite through. Red Sail eventually backs down. Red Sails attack was a complete success, with the Scavengers being successfully disbanded. While almost all the Scavengers have survived, they have all been driven away from the area, each of the members going their separate ways. A Happy Ending Behemoth's injuries from the T-rex attack are beginning to take there toll as he collapses from infection. The herd is forced to leave Behemoth behind. Quickly, Silas, his mate Vickie and his son Barney begin to eat Behemoth. Season 2 On The Move Silas and his family have migrated to the North side of Dinosaur Island. Although Silas is not seen at first. He returns with a meal a dead Pachycephalasaurus. He then eats with the rest of his family. A New Threat Silas prepares for Vickie to lay her egg. He will then have to do a lot of hunting. It then ends on a cliff hanger as Grey-Fang attacks Silas's family. Brawl Everyone escapes form Grey-Fang unsathed except for Silas. Anarchy Silas and his family are all running away from the fire however Silas gets crushed by a branch. The rest of his family escapes though. Slaughter Vickie is still recovering from the Criolophasaurus attack. However the Criolophasaurus is back and attacks Vickie again. However this time Silas is to the rescue and defeats the Criolphasaurus. The pack is reunited once again Season 3 Family The Criolophosaurus is back to and Silas again fends him off. However is hurt even worse then last time. She is still alive. Let the Games Begin Silas is trying to deal with her mother Vickie's bite becoming infected and she is struggling to survive. The End of an Era Silas keeps a watchful eye on Vickie and his daughter. Then Sawtooth arrives. Silas gives it his all to save Vickie. However he fails. Even with additional help from Barney. Silas then tries to avenge Vickie when Sawtooth kills her. By gauging out Sawtooth's eye. Sawtooth then severely injures him. Before he can kill Silas. Silas tells Barney to take his sister and himself away. Silas then looks at Vickie so that his mate is the last thing he sees before he dies. Silas then dies. Appearances Dinosaur Island * DI Se2 Ep1 * DI Se2 Ep2 * DI Se2 Ep3 * DI Se2 Ep4 * DI Se2 Ep5 * DI Se2 Ep6 * DI Se2 Ep7 * DI Se2 Ep8 * DI Se2 Ep9 * DI Se2 Ep10 * DI Se2 Ep11 * DI Se2 Ep12 * DI Se2 Ep13 * DI Se4 Ep2 * DI Se4 Ep4 * DI Se4 Ep6 * DI Se4 Ep7 * DI Se4 Ep8 * DI Se4 Ep9 * DI Se4 Ep11 * DI Se4 Ep12 Dinosaur Island Revival * DIR Se1 Ep10 * DIR Se1 Ep11 * DIR Se1 Ep12 * DIR Se1 Ep13 * DIR Se2 Ep1 * DIR Se2 Ep3 * DIR Se2 Ep4 * DIR Se2 Ep7 * DIR Se2 Ep10 * DIR Se3 Ep3 * DIR Se3 EP5 * DIR Se3 EP6 * DIR Se3 EP7 Gallery Silas.jpg Silas.JPG Screen Shot 2018-09-14 at 7.32.35 AM.png|Silas fighting a Gastonia Screen Shot 2018-09-14 at 7.36.07 AM.png|Silas and his mate Delta standing over a dead Styracosaurus Screen Shot 2018-09-14 at 7.38.37 AM.png|Silas attacks Darklclaw Trivia * Silas is the first carnivore to form a friendship/alliance with another predator/predators. * Silas along with Bloodtooth holds the record for most appearances in Dinosaur Island with 21 episode appearances. * Silas is the fifth character to be inducted into the Dinotube Hall Of Fame Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Characters Category:Dinosaur Island Characters Category:Deceased Characters